


Repercussions

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Henry was aware there could be repercussions to Dmitri when he proposed the plan.





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> Season four, Minefield along with the promotional pictures and descriptions for episodes 4.10 and 4.11
> 
> I couldn't resist writing this after seeing the promo pictures and descriptions for episodes 4.10 and 4.11. Posted this before 4.10 airs.

Henry had known there was a very strong chance that Dmitri’s cover would be blown by putting him up as bait in order to convince a Russian spy to help the U.S. 

He’d already put Dmitri at risk by involving him in his intelligence unit. As safe as Dmitri had been as a cable repair man, he was struggling and Henry hated to see that brilliant mind waste away. So he’d made it possible for Dmitri to join his team. 

He should have said no to the idea when it was raised, pushed it aside and found another way because Dmitri had become his responsibility the moment Henry got him to work for the American government. It was Henry’s job to make sure he protected the other man. 

Instead he did it anyways, laying out the pros and cons and letting Dmitri make the final decision.

As though Dmitri would have said no. 

Dmitri was loyal to him, believed he owed Henry for putting him on Henry’s team and finding him help for his addiction.

The text came in just as he and Bess were cleaning up from supper. Fear spikes through Henry when he reads it, knowing what it means. 

Bess took one look at his face and then the text when he tilts the phone for view before she layed a hand on his arm. She stays there as he calls in, listening to his side of the conversation long enough to see the relief on his face when he hears Dmitri is okay before slipping out of the kitchen. 

After the call finished Henry found her in their bedroom, packing his overnight bag. He watched her for a moment before going over to her. 

Bess looked up, closing the bag. 

“What happened?” she asked. 

“Alexander spotted a tail following him earlier today. He managed to lose it but got a good look. It was a Russian assassin.” 

Bess grimaced, already knowing what that meant for Dmitri. 

Henry took the bag from her, slipping it over his shoulder. He kissed her forehead as she hugged him, holding onto her for a long moment. 

“I have favour to ask.” 

Bess looked up at him. “Anything,” she said. 

 

At the safe house he found Dmitri prowling around, checking all the exits and weak points. Henry talked briefly with the agents on duty before shutting the door behind him, leaving the two men alone. 

Dmitri glanced over at him before circling back to stand in front of him. 

“What happens now?”

“Now you go back into witness protection.”

Dmitri nodded, looking resigned, already knowing the answer before asking the question. He’d probably known that the moment he identified the assassin on his tail. 

Going back in meant a new identity and cover. It also meant leaving his sister behind this time; the last member of his family. The main reason he’d agreed to be Henry’s spy in the first place for. 

At least this time, the cover would be a better fit for Dmitri. It was the one thing Henry had done right this time in the event of Dmitri’s cover being blown. He’d prepared his next cover, making sure it would fit in with Dmitri’s skills and knowledge and that he could still actually live with it instead of the dead end job he had before. 

Silence descended on them. Dmitri looking pensive as he considered his future while Henry watched him. 

At times like this Henry can’t help thinking Dmitri got the worst end in their friendship. He’s lost his country, his freedom for a while, and identity along with being tortured. Henry in return had gained an invaluable asset that has helped him far more than he’s been able to help Dmitri. 

Dmitri sighed and rubbed his face before looking at Henry. 

“When?”

“Tomorrow. Everything’s in place.” 

Dmitri nodded, the resignation replaced by determination. Henry watched as his shoulders and back straightened, every inch the soldier he’d been when Henry had met him. That strength and determination would help Dmitri adjust once again to having his life turned upside down. 

“Dmitri...” 

He’d been about to suggest a game of chess to pass the time, having watched Bess pack the travel set in his bag earlier. 

The words died as something flashed across Dmitri’s face at Henry’s use of his real name. The one Dmitri hadn’t heard since he’d come to the US. Instead he moved closer to the other man until they were almost touching. 

Eyes open, Henry leaned forward, mouth parting. Dmitri met him halfway, the kiss no more than a brush of lips. At least until Henry reached out to rest his hand on Dmitri’s hip, pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed together. 

Dmitri gasped, the movement letting Henry slip his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. The kisses turned harder, deeper, almost frantic. Dmitri’s hands slid across his arms and chest, tugging at his clothes. 

They manage to get out of their clothes, leaving a trail as they stumble into the bedroom. Henry pulls away only for the time it took to dig out the other thing Bess had packed. Dmitri’s eyes were a little wide as he saw the condom and lube. 

Henry didn’t take the time to explain the arrangement he and Bess have in their marriage. He just walked Dmitri back until they finally tumbled down onto the bed. Henry ended up on top, enjoying the feel of Dmitri’s naked body pressed against his own. 

His touches became more gentle, his kisses less urgent as he savoured the other man. Henry wasn’t going to rush this. They had all night and he intended to take his time with Dmitri. 

He urged Dmitri to raise his arms up over his head until they are grasping the spindles of the headboard. Sitting back, Henry enjoyed the sight of Dmitri spread out across the bed, eyes dark with lust. 

Henry gave him a lingering kiss, meeting and holding Dmitri’s gaze as he moved downwards. His hands and mouth soon learnedthe planes and angles of Dmitri’s body, finding the spots that made Dmitri moan and arch under him and ignoring the ones that didn’t elicit a response. 

He could feel Dmitri’s erection pressing into him, leaving a wet trail on his skin. Henry kept moving down until he can take it into his mouth. 

Dmitri came for the first time with Henry’s mouth around him and two of Henry’s fingers inside him, stretching him open. 

As Dmitri lay spread out before him, trying to catch his breath, Henry slipped a third finger inside him, watching how Dmitri pushed down to meet the intrusion, eyes hazy with spent pleasure. 

He spread his legs wider, giving Henry more room. Henry rutted against him, his own cock hard and leaking. Reaching out for the condom he left on the bedside table, Henry, opened the foil package and rolled it down his cock, feeling Dmitri’s eyes on him. 

He pushed in slowly, giving Dmitri time to adjust to being split open. When he’s finally buried balls deep inside Dmitri, he leaned down to kiss him. 

Dmitri’s arms reach back to grasp the headboard again, as Henry starts to move slowly, enjoying the withdrawal and slide back into the tight heat of the other man’s body. 

He kept the pace slow and steady, rolling his hips on each stroke. Dmitri’s legs were wrapped around his hips, heels digging in. He’s hard again, his cock rubbing against Henry’s stomach as he moaned and pushed up to meet Henry’s strokes. 

Henry shifted, starting to move a little faster, thrusting a little deeper until he found that spot inside Dmitri’s body that had Dmitri crying out. 

Then Dmitri twisted under him, flipping them around until Henry was on his back. Dmitri grinned at him as he straddles Henry, holding his cock steady as he sank down on him again. 

Dmitri was gorgeous like this. Thigh muscles flexing beneath Henry’s hands as he rode him, skin glistening with sweat and his eyes closed as he took his pleasure. 

Henry could feel his balls tightening, gripping Dmitri’s hips hard as he thrust up into the other man’s body. It only takes him several more strokes before he’s coming hard. 

Dmitri reached down to grab his cock, stroking roughly until he was spilling over Henry’s stomach. 

He collapsed onto Henry, letting Henry manhandle him until they are stretched out together. They stay still for awhile, shoulders pressed together as they caught their breaths, before getting up to clean up and slip into boxers and t-shirts. 

Curling into each other, Dmitri pulled the covers up as Henry shut off the lights. Henry drifted to sleep with Dmitri in his arms. 

In the morning, they both get up to shower and dress. Clothes had been left for Dmitri. Shirt, boxers and a flight suit. 

Henry had made arrangements that Dmitri’s next cover would be in the Marines, serving under a commanding officer Henry had served with and trusted to keep both Dmitri’s identity hidden and Dmitri as safe as possible. It would also allow Dmitri to go back to being a soldier, a role he’d excelled in. 

Just before they left the safe house, Henry cupped Dmitri’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the soft skin. 

“I’ll make sure to look after your sister.

Dmitri nodded, the relief clear in his eyes. 

Henry felt helpless that it had come down to this. That he had to send Dmitri away in order to keep protecting him. 

He leaned down and kissed Dmitri softly. Dmitri sighed, when they parted, resting his forehead against Henry’s. 

They stood there for a long moment before Dmitri stepped back. 

“Be safe.”

“I will.”

Dmitri picked up his duffle bag and headed out. 

Outside, there was a SUV idling, there to take them to the nearby Marine base. Bess was inside along with Talia Petrov. 

Dmitri’s eyes light up as Talia hugged him hard. The siblings spend the trip to the base, talking softly in Russian. 

Bess leaned into his shoulder, her fingers slipping through his to hold him. 

Henry gripped back. 

At the base, Dmitri kissed his sister goodbye. He looked at Henry, holding out his hand. Henry shook it, taking one last look at Dmitri. 

This may be the last time he would see the other man. 

Dmitri put on his cap, tipping it in the direction of his sister and smiling at her. 

Henry watched as Dmitri walked over to the line of soldiers boarding a cargo plane. 

He didn’t stay to watch the plane take off.


End file.
